Fire Is Catching
by little santa
Summary: Ada pemberontakan, api, dan nightlock, karena Katniss Everdeen bukanlah yang pertama kali menyulut api; Seneca adalah apinya dan gadis dari 12 itu hanyalah kebakaran yang diciptakan. Fire is catching; and if we burn, you burn with us!


Timeline: Setelah dua peserta dari Distrik Dua Belas muncul sebagai pemenang _Hunger Games_ ke-74.

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games trilogy © Suzanne Collins.**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Fire Is Catching**

**by little santa  
**

Asa itu memudar. Padahal itu satu-satunya asa yang tersisa.

Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Ketika hidup memutuskan untuk menunjukkan sisi terkelamnya padamu, tak ada yang bisa disalahkan ketika tak ada lagi harapan yang tersisa dalam hidup, kecuali yang satu _itu_.

Harapan untuk bertahan hidup. Naluri yang dimiliki semua makhluk hidup sejak pertama kali bereksistensi. Tidak mudah untuk memusnahkannya, tapi pada kenyataannya, itu terjadi padanya.

Pada seorang Ketua Juri Pertarungan. Seneca Crane, yang bisa dipastikan akan segera digantikan posisinya.

Alasan? Seorang Presiden Coriolanus Snow tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk menggantikan posisi sang Ketua Juri Pertarungan. Jika ia tidak menyukai seseorang atau apa yang dilakukannya, mudah saja baginya untuk melenyapkan mereka. Dan tentu saja; tentu saja Presiden Snow tidak menyukai Seneca Crane. Mengapa; bukankah sudah jelas?

Karena ia telah menyulut api.

Bukan sembarang api, tapi jenis api yang berpotensi membahayakan kekuasaan Presiden Snow terhadap Panem. Api pemberontakan.

Tidak sengaja, memang. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Api telah tersulut. Dan jika mereka terbakar, Snow akan ikut terbakar bersama mereka.

Semuanya berawal dari _Hunger Games_ ke-74. Seorang peserta laki-laki dari Distrik Dua Belas yang menyatakan cintanya pada peserta perempuan dari distrik yang sama. Kisah cinta kedua insan yang menarik perhatian seantero Capitol. Perubahan aturan. Lalu perubahan lagi. Beri _nightlock_ yang dikeluarkan gadis dari 12 itu di arena, yang meneriakkan ancaman bunuh diri kedua peserta yang tersisa, memekikkan kemungkinan nihilnya pemenang _Hunger Games_ tahun itu. Pemikiran bahwa lebih baik dua daripada tidak sama sekali.

Presiden Snow yang melihatnya sebagai ancaman terhadap kekuasaannya; titik awal pemberontakan. Karena di matanya, tidak ada kebakaran jika tidak ada api. Seneca adalah apinya, dan gadis dari 12 itu hanyalah kebakaran yang diciptakan, terlepas dari fakta bahwa gadis itu sendiri memang berpotensi membakar.

Jika membereskan gadis yang terbakar itu terlalu rumit, mengapa tidak memulai dengan hal-hal sederhana? Pasti begitu pikirnya. Menyingkirkan sang penyulut, misalnya.

Jadi di sinilah dirinya, Seneca Crane, sedang duduk menantang maut.

Ruangan bercat putih, berlantai putih. Tanpa perabot kecuali sebuah kursi putih yang didudukinya dengan tangan terikat, dan sebuah meja kecil di hadapannya. Lalu, sesuatu di atasnya.

Mangkuk kaca berukir yang mewah dengan aksen keperakan. Hanya satu kata yang berhak mewakili mangkuk itu; elegan. Dan segalanya tentang wadah kaca itu tak lagi penting.

Karena wadah itu berisi beri _nightlock_.

Berhari-hari yang amat panjang sudah dihabiskannya dengan duduk di atas kursi putih, memandangi buah di hadapannya yang bisa dikenalinya hanya dengan sekali lihat. Terkunci di dalam ruang putih dengan kamera pengawas kecil yang ditangkap sudut matanya, bersama dengan dua Penjaga Perdamaian dan entah berapa yang lainnya di luar sana.

Tanpa makanan ataupun minuman.

Tujuan Presiden Snow langsung dipahaminya: memaksanya mati melalui sesuatu yang memiliki benang merah dengan kesalahannya. Beri _nightlock_.

Berbagai cara untuk melarikan diri sudah dicarinya dengan memutar otak beratus-ratus kali, dibayangi kelaparan dan kehausan yang menyiksa. Tak satu pun cara bagus ditemukannya.

Pemikiran untuk menggulingkan pemerintahan Snow sudah tidak pernah lagi terbersit di benaknya. Demikian juga hal-hal lain; semuanya sudah lenyap.

Jadi tak ada yang bisa disalahkan ketika satu-satunya asa yang tersisa—asanya untuk mempertahankan hidup—perlahan-lahan memudar dan akhirnya, tepat pada momen ini, lenyap. _Lebih cepat, lebih baik._

Diraihnya sebutir beri, dan tepat sebelum beri itu mencapai mulutnya, benaknya iseng menciptakan sebersit harapan. Hanya satu buah, sebelum malaikat kematian datang berkunjung.

Berhubung api sudah tersulut, biarlah api itu berkobar. Karena kalau kami terbakar, kau juga terbakar bersama kami, Presiden Coriolanus Snow yang mulia.

Dengan sepercik asa baru menggantikan asa yang sudah lenyap, Seneca Crane menelan sebutir _nightlock_.

**FIN**

_May 29, 2012. 1:00 AM._

A/N: Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk Seneca Crane. Kita cenderung melupakannya, padahal ia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk memulai pemberontakan. Api pemberontakan memang disulut oleh Katniss, tapi yang paling pertama menyulutnya adalah Seneca Crane. _So be thankful to him that Panem is independent now!_

Btw, terima kasih sudah membaca, dan tuliskan komentarmu dalam review box, ya! Jangan jadi _silent reader_, oke? Terima kasih sebelumnya. ^^


End file.
